The Crazy Rinoa
by The Smashfriends
Summary: This is the squel to Squall's bad luck, seeing the way Squall is behaving Rinoa whants to make him go back to his old self but Squall wants to stay whit Zell, What will it be ZellxSquall or RinoaxSquall


THE CRAZY RINOA  
  
BY: SMASH FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Autor´s Notes: This is a secuele of "SQUALL´S BAD LUCK", it begins a week after the night that Zell and Squall slept together. What is going to happen nex? How are going to react the others when find out what is happening betwen Zell and Squall? , and Squall will be a macho or a .....?  
  
Disclaimer: We don´t own FF8 characters.  
  
WARNING!!!: EXPLICIT CONTENT  
  
  
  
Squall and Zell were walking together by the deck so Zell took Squall´s hand but Squall still didn´t felt comfortable about that because he didn´t remembered what happen that night so they hurry to the bar.....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Rinoa´s cabin........  
  
  
  
Seifer and Rinoa were having a fight because Rinoa wanted to have kids but Seifer don´t so Rinoa break up with him.  
  
  
  
1 min. later......  
  
  
  
Rinoa was walking towards the bar, she was really furious, she was so furious that a red aura was coming out of her body, she scared all the people that croosed her way.  
  
  
  
In the bar......  
  
  
  
Squall and Zell were already having some drinks so Squall was aready drunk then Zell kissed Squall (ughh...), in that moment Rinoa went to the bar and saw them doing that, she felt a lot jealous, she felt that she nedeed to make Squall be "normal" again so she neared to Squall and squeezed his arm so Squall with a really "weird" voice said " Ay, let me go you &%$#!!!" after that he and Zell got up and left walking in a really funy way (He got used to that really fast don´t you think??), Rinoa just stood there in shock..  
  
  
  
In Zell´s cabin....  
  
  
  
Squall was completely drunk so he looked at Zell and toght that he looked really handsome (ughhhhhh) so they were starting to .......suddenly someone knoked at the door (uff) so they opened the door but they were almost naked, they were really angry because they were interrupted and the two of them said "What the fu..... uh What do you want?" when they noted who was in front of them, it was Rinoa, Rinoa´s jaw fall to the floor because she was really surprised to see what Squall and Zell were doing together, they asked to Rinoa to came in to the cabin, after she was in, they told her that they wanted to get married so Zell showed to Rinoa his engagement ring.....  
  
  
  
25min. later.......  
  
  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes, she was dizzy, in that moment a really big nurse went to Rinoa´s room and she gived at Rinoa her clotes and when the nurse saw Rinoa´s body tought "Nice body" and she started to see at Rinoa with eyes full of "love" and when Rinoa saw that, she felt really scared so much that she falled uncoscious again.  
  
  
  
10min. later.....  
  
  
  
Rinoa woke up with a big headache, she lifted the covers and saw a hand with big nails in her abdomen so she got up and went running towards her cabin but she was naked so she noted that all the mens were staring at her like a hungry dog sees a piece of fresh meat so she started to run even faster until she got to her cabin and when she reached there, she loked the door with a padlock, since she was really tired, she decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
3hrs. of the morning in Rinoa´s cabin.......  
  
  
  
It was heared a weird noise, it was like a bed shaking from above (If you don´t guess, the Zell´s cabin it´s above of Rinoa´s cabin.....What is happening in there??).  
  
  
  
Rinoa got up and go out to find out what is that noise.  
  
  
  
In Zell´s cabin........  
  
  
  
The door was suddenly open and Rinoa saw at Squall and Zell making...you know what......so Rinoa was really, really, really angry, it was a so much her fury that she took Squall by the hair and draged him to her cabin but before they leave, she pinched at Zell in a place really, really sensitive in that moment it was heared a scream of pain in all the crusier.  
  
  
  
In Rinoa´s cabin.......  
  
  
  
Rinoa wanted that Squall loved her again (sounds familiar don´t you think?), so she started to make a exotic dance for Squall but Squall just said " Hey, could you teach Zell to do that?" when Rinoa heared this falled to the floor unconsciuos so Squall got up and he was about to go when he noted that he was naked so heopened Rinoa´s closet and took a nightgown and got dressed with that and then left to Zell´s cabin.  
  
  
  
The next morning. Something unexpected was about to happen.........  
  
  
  
An helicopter got neared to the crusier and a rope fall down to the crusier and five figures came down trow it, everyone was wandering who were those guys then it was heared a scream of excitement, a woman was screaming "Look they are the Backstreet Boys" then a young men that was close to her lifted his hand and ZAAAAZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! SPLASSSSHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
10secs. later.....  
  
  
  
Everyone were screaming "There is a woman in the water" them they looked away and forgot about her.  
  
  
  
15min. later.......  
  
  
  
The capitan announced that there is going to be a concert of the Backstreet gays...uh I mean of the Backstreet Boys in the night.  
  
  
  
Squall was really excited for the great news so s/he? was making the preparations for the night, he told to Zell that got ready to go because he have tickets to the concert, meanwhile Rinoa was diying because of the jelous.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night........  
  
  
  
The dance hall was empty except for two guys in front of the stage, they were Squall and Zell (like if you don´t have guess it already), they were cheering at the Backstreet Boys meanwhile Rinoa was standing on the entrance of the dance hall and when she saw Squall doing that make her feel angry so she took two flower vase and throwed one to Squall and the other to Zell right to theirs heads so they passed away then Rinoa full of fury looked at tha Backstreet boys with a siniester smile in her face.  
  
  
  
1.30min. later........  
  
  
  
The forences were trying to identify three men´s corposes meanwhile other two were in coma, in that moment it was heared in the loudspeaker "Doctor Leery there is a blue code in the room 252" (that means that there is someone having a heartattack) uhh..like Iwas saying there was one guy in coma...What happened that night? Who was the responsible for the deads of the four members of the group the Backstreet boys? This is a mystery that never will be resolved....(in fact they already know who is the responsible but since they are really scared of her they don´t say anything).  
  
  
  
10hrs. later......  
  
  
  
The only Backsteet boy survivor was starting to react when the doctor asked him "Son, do you remember what happen?" the poor guy just said "Mmmhmm" at hear this the doctor check out the boy´s mouth and to his big horror the boy didn´t have tonge!!!! The doctor just stood there feeling sorry for the poor guy, there is nothing that could be done, nobody wanted to say who was the responsible for such a crime for fear that they will end in the same way. (Rinoa is really scary don´t you think?)  
  
  
  
10min. later.....  
  
  
  
Zell woke up in the middle of tha sea on a little boat made of wood. What happened to the poor Zell? (like if you could´t guess)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Rinoa´s cabin....  
  
  
  
Squall woke up in a cabin that wasn´t his or Zell´s, it was Rinoa´s cabin, he was sorprised when find out that he was naked then he listened someone singing "The Perfect Fan" from the Backstreet boys it came from the shower, it was Rinoa (Isn´t ironic?), she was in a really good mood (What more happened that night???), Squall got up and headed to the bathroom so he entered and found a naked Rinoa smiling to him, he was really sorprised to see that Rinoa was walking towards him so he tryed to run away but the door was shut with a padlock so he turned around to face Rinoa who was holding a key in her hand, she was smiling, when Squall saw that he started to say "Maybe my body will be yours but my heart......" in that moment Rinoa interrupted him with a kiss and then they....do I have to tell you what happen next?, well lets just say that Rinoa fulfill her goal, Squall was "normal" again and he loved her again too and you know, they lived happily ever after and all those things.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
By the way, Zell arrived to an island where just habited for mens so he will be happy for ever.  
  
  
  
Autor´s Notes: Like you already have figured it out we hate the Backstreet boys, except for MN but she doesn´t count (she was against it but we didn´t care and put it anyway) and if you want to know who was the women that was throwed to the ocean we will tell you, it was MN Je, Je, Je, she cried a lot but it was fun and by the way the guy that hit her and throw her to the ocean was SHCG. We hope that you have like it, we will try to post our others fics soon. 


End file.
